Pokemon: The Elite Challenge
by jedi bobs
Summary: It is 5 years into the future and Ash Ketchum gets to battle the Elite 4. parings Ash and MayRated M for Sex and some languge.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon: The Elite 4

This takes place in AU. May did not leave to go to Johto. It has been 3 years after the events in Battle Frontier. Ash and the gang went to Shinou, where Ash won the Shinou League. The ages of the characters are Ash: 20 May: 18 Max: 13 Brock: 22 as we open we see that Ash has once again entered the Kanto League to compete and is in the final battle. Each trainer is down to there final Pokemon. The match was furious each trainer using his best pokemon. Ash's Sceptile just got taken down by Joe's Tryanatar, barely

"Go Tryanatar" said Joe

"O.K. Pikachu are you ready for one more battle?" said Ash

"Pika Pika chu chu pikachu"

"Ash be careful," said Brock from the sidelines.

"A puny pikachu against my Tryanatar, your just giving me the match. If your Sceptile wasn't enough to beat him what makes you think a Pikachu can take it down." said Joe "Hyper Beam!"

"Dodge and use Iron Tail" said Ash the hype Beam missed and Pikachu hit Tryanatar dead on stunning it. "Thunderbolt" The electric bold hit Tryanatar hard and it went down

"Tryanatar is unable to continue, Pikachu wins, and the winner of the Kanto Pokemon League is Ash Ketchum" the ref said

An hour later Ash is up on the Victory platform to receive the Pokemon League Trophy "Today we have a very special guest to give the awards to the winners. Please give a warm welcome to Lance of the Elite 4" the announcer said. Lance handed out the 3rd place bronze trophies, then he handed the second place trophy to Joe and finally he gave Ash his gold trophy. "It's good to see you again Ash" said Lance "the other Elites and I were talking and we would like the honor of facing you in an official battle"

"WOW. An official elite 4 battle" said Ash

"Yes, I you want to battle us." Said Lance

"I don't know if I am ready for this, but it would be an honor to face all 4 of you." said Ash

"That's if Prima, Bruno or Agatha don't beat you first." said Lance "we will see you 6 months from now, in this very stadium" said Lance

After the ceremony Ash and the gang decided to go to a local nightclub to celebrate his victory. They all go to a table to order, Brock and Ash order beers and May orders a Long Island Ice Tea, Max orders a Coke since he is still a minor, and the drinking age is 18 where they live. While waiting May lights up a Cigarette "May, I wish that you wouldn't do that" said Ash

"I like to smoke while I drink, makes me feel all sexy" said May

"I still don't like it" said Ash

I was a shock to find out that May started smoking. Ash knew that both of her parents smoked, and that May didn't like it when they smoked around her when she was younger, but that all changed 3 months ago when May's curiosity got the better of her, she was curious why her parents smoked. Her mother told her she couldn't explain it. May tried it, and liked it and just continued from there.

"I have a secret to share with you guys" said Ash

"What, you're gay" teases Brock

"In a way" said Ash

They all has shocked expressions on there faces, especially May, Ash's girlfriend.

"I was wondering why you didn't kiss me as much since I got back "said a shocked May

"I don't kiss you as much because you smoke. I'm gay, as in happy, not homosexual" said Ash

"Whew, here I thought that I turned you into a fag." said May

"NO, when I was on the podium Lance asked me to have a battle with the Elite 4" said Ash

"You got to be shitting us; the Elite 4 has not battled in an official match for 3 years now "said Brock

"It's real, Lance has given me 6 months to train, to be ready for the battle" said Ash "I figure that when we get back to Pallet Town that Mom and Prof. Oak would be throwing a big party, and I would take a week or so to relax and make the arrangements to recall all of my pokemon. I was lucky that I didn't need to cal in the reserves, but for this I will need the whole crew."

The next day they finally made it to Pallet Town where as Ash expected his Mother and Prof Oak though a party in Ash's honor.

"So Ash, now that you have won the Kanto League, are you planning to go to Hoenn or Johto?" asked Prof Oak

"NO, I'm not going to go back to win those leagues, I'm moving forward, not back" said Ash

"I have a few ideas for you, If your looking for another Journy? said Oak

"I guess I'll let the meowth out of the bag, here in a moment" Ash got up to the stage where the karaoke machine was. "I have an announcement to make" said Ash

"So do we" came a voice from above them. Hovering above the party was a meowth balloon and inside was Jessie and James.

"Prepare for Trouble"

"Make it double"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To reach for the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light"

"So surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Meowth, that's right"

"Wobuffet"

"Team Rocket," said Ash "I'm getting sick and tired of you popping up and ruining everything."

"Then give us Pikachu and we will leave you alone twerp" said Jessie

""That is it, I have had it, If you want Pikachu so bad, tell you what, you two vs. me in a battle, full 6 on 6, If I win, you leave me and my friends alone forever, If you win you get Pikachu, I won't even use him" said Ash

"Don't do it Ash, It's not worth it, just blast them off again" said Brock

"It ends now, this is you 1 chance to get Pikachu so what will it be?" asked Ash

"We don't have 6 pokemon each" said James

"You do have Dustox, Seviper, Wobuffet, Capture, Mime Jr., and Meowth don't you? That's 6" said Ash

"Ok, Deal. When we win we get Pikachu" said James

"And when you loose you go away, for good" said Ash "Just give me 5 minutes to get ready"

"Deal" said Meowth

Five minutes later and Ash was back, and ready Team rocket agreed to let Brock act as a ref "This match is between Team rocket and Ash; Ash may use 6 pokemon and team rocket as a unit may use 6 pokemon. Let the match begin"

"Go Dustox" said Jessie, and Dustox came out of its pokeball

"Let's go Charizard!" said Ash

"I didn't think he had his Charizard with him" said Delia Ketchum

"He got him this morning, Hell explain why later" said May

"Phibeam" said Jessie

"Doge and use Flamethrower" commanded Ash

The phybeam missed Charizard completely and Charizard let loose a mighty Flamethrower attack that left Dustox down and black

"Dustox is unable to continue, Charizard Wins" said Brock

"Charizard Return" said Ash "Take a nice long Break

"Fine if that is how you are going to play, get in there Wobuffet" said Jessie

"Snorlax I Choose You" said Ash

"Mirror Coat" commanded Jessie

"Hyper Beam" said Ash and the force of the Attack fainted Wobuffet

"Wobuffet is unable to continue, Snorlax wins" said Brock

So it went the next 3 pokemon out, Cacturn, Seviper and Mime Jr. go down with only one hit each from Kingler, Bulbasaur and Muk

"Your out of Pokemon guys" said Meowth

"No were not" said Jessie

"You're our last hope Meowth" said James

"Me...That's right I am a Pokemon" said Meowth

"I haven't battle meowth ever, I'd better choose wisely, who to choose, Charizard, Snorlax, Muk, Kingler and Bulbasaur are all no match for Meowth I'll choose my newest Pokemon, the one I just caught this morning, go Caterpie" said Ash

"He has another Caterpie" said Delia

"Yep, while we were in Viridian Forest, he showed us where he caught his first Pokemon Caterpie, and wouldn't you know it, a Caterpie jumped out right on the very same spot, Ash thought it was fate, so he went ahead and caught it" said May

"A Caterpie huh, well at least I have an easy one before going though hell for that Pikachu" said Meowth "Furry Swipes"

"Dodge and use String Shot" said Ash

the Caterpie moved and shot a string at Meowth that made him look like a mummy "Now finish him off with a tackle" commanded Ash Caterpie smashed into Meowth knocking him right into James

"Shit, I knew you tried with all your hart Meowth." Said James

Meowth then remeberd the female meowth that he tryed to impress, he thought by learning people talk he would, but she thought he was a freak. The only attack he knew was Furry Swipes. Meowth remeberd the love that Jessie and James showed him thru the years. He realized that Ash was doing the same thing to him that the female Meowth did to him before.

"Meowth is unable..." Brock started but them meowth broke free of the string shot

"You are pathetic Twerp. I am going to show you what this meowth is really made of" spat Meowth. Meowth's legs were wobbly and he was on the verge of falling back down

"Meowth that pikachu is not as important to us as you are. Time to pack it in; we can't let you take a beating. we love you" said James

I'm not going to take a beating from this twerp! I am going to take his ass DOWN! yelled Meowth and Meowth stated to glow and evolved into a Persian.

"Now we go to school twerp" growled the newly evolved Persian and it let out a violent Hyper Beam that knocked Caterpie out cold

"Caterpie is unable to continue, Persian wins."

"Caterpie return, you did a good job, now take a long rest. Let's go Kingler" said Ash

Persian and Kingler battled for a good 5 minutes until Persian knocked Kingler out cold

"Kingler is unable to continue Persian wins" said Brock

"Shit, this is not going well" said Ash "Kingler return, you deserve a nice long rest. Charizard I choose you" said Ash

Persian is getting very tired but it still holds it's own to one of Ash's most powerful pokemon. Persian lets loose a Hyper Beam that knocks Charizard down, but it got up and let Persian have it with a seismic toss knocking it out

"Persian is unable to continue, Charizard wins and the winner of the match is Ash" announced Brock

"Persian you are a very powerful Pokemon, I never thought that you were so powerful, It is rare that I have to rely on Charizard anymore" said Ash

"Thanks Twerp" said Persian

"Now will you leave and never darken our lives again" said Ash

"We can't. You see this was our last chance, If we didn't get Pikachu, the boss said he would hunt us down and kill us." said James

"I don't think that will happen" said Officer Jenny, the same Jenny that takes care of the Squirtle Squad "I will arrest you 3 now, or you can go into protective custody if you give the location of team rocket headquarters, and give Testimony to help shut the Team Rocket leader down for good"

"We will help you Jenny" said Jessie "There is nothing left for us at Team Rocket."

After the former members of Team Rocket clear out Ash gets up on the stage "I have an announcement to make, As you saw on T.V. Lance gave me the Kanto Pokemon league trophy, but , that wasn't all, he informed me that the Elite 4 wish to have an official battle with me in 6 months at Indigo Plateau." The crowd erupted in cheers.

"So that's why he got his Charizard back" said Delia

"Yep, were so happy for him." said May

_Authors note: Please forgive the battle writing, I am not very good at such a thing. This is mainly going to be a romance story, with a little battling to go with it. If you would please review. Nice comments are appreciated, constructive critizum is good, flames are not wanted. I am looking for a new title for this, any help would be appreciated. _


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter is Rated NC-17 so please no kids._

Chapter 2

The next day Ash slep in to catch up on his rest he comes into the Kitchen where his mother greeted him with a homecooked breakfast. "Mom you shouldn't have" said Ash

"I just wanted to do something special for my champion" said Daria "I got a Phone call from Prof. Oak and he would like for you to come up to the lab after breakfast."

"Where's May?" asked Ash

"She already went up to the lab to visit her Bulbasaur" Said Delia "I also got a call from Brock and Max, they made it home ok." Brock and Max decided to go home for a little while to visit there families

After breakfast Ash and Pikachu make there way to Prof Oak's lab to see what he wanted Ash rand the doorbell and Prof Oak let him in.

"Good I wanted to see you" said Prof Oak "I recently finished my research on an Kabuto, and was wondering if you could deliver it to Gary's lab for me." said Oak

Gary was a Pokemon resercher like his Granfather; he has found a way to bring back some prehistoric pokemon to life "Why don't you send it back to him though the teleporter?" asked Ash

"The Kabuto's DNA messes up the teleporter." said Oak "I know that you will be starting your training soon for your upcoming battle, but, I would appreciate it if you would do this for me?" said Prof Oak

"I was going to take a week off to relax before Max and Brock got back anyway, so I guess that it would be ok." said Ash "But I do have a favor to ask, could either you or Tracy find Anthony and get him to send my Primeape back to me?" asked Ash

"I think we can manage to do that. He is the last one you need to retrieve right?" said Oak

"Yes, I got Pidgeot from the forest on the way home, and I got Charizard and Squirtle too. I don't think that I could find Butterfree or Lapras though." said Ash

Ash, May and Pikachu went to Ash's house to let his mom know where he was going. Pikachu decided that it wanted a break from traveling and stayed with Mrs. Ketchum. Ash and May left and went to the Boat Docks to catch a ferry to Cinnabar Island, just south of Pallet Town. Gary was out for the day and they decided to go to the beach and have some fun. Since they go together 3 months ago they haven't had much time alone. After it started to get dark they went to a dance club. They decided to get a room at the local hotel, since they weren't on a journey they didn't feel right staying at the Pokemon Center. They got a 2 bed room and they got into the room and decided to watch a movie on TV before they went to bed. They laid down on the bed together, Ash with his arm around May and May's head on his chest; they were watching "The Power of Love" on Showtime, thinking it was a romantic movie. It was a romance story alright with plenty of softcore sex thrown in for good measure. Slowly May and Ash started to kiss every time that a seen was on. Things started to heat up in the room. Ash started to kiss May's neck and she let out a slight moan of pleasure. May grabbed Ash's ass to his surprise. Ash broke apart from May. "We better stop now before things get hotter." said Ash "I don't want us to do something that we may regret later." said Ash

"Oh really! You actually think we would fuck?" asked May

"The way things were heading I thought that our hormones would get the best of us." said Ash

"I guess you are right. Hormones can be tough to control. especially when there is steamy sex on the T.V." said May

They leaned back a little and started to watch the movie again, they were having a tough time keeping there hands to themselves, but then they kissed again. And it got really hot. "Make love to me Ash." said May

"I would, but I don't have a condom, I don't want to take the chance that you will get pregnant." said Ash

"If that's the case, While I was home, not only did I start smoking, but I got on the pill." said May "I thought that it would be a good idea, just in case we decided to have sex." Ash has a stunned expression on his face, and then stats to smile "Now why don't you fuck me Ash?"

They start kissing and groping. Ash's hands find there way to Mays breasts and start to feel them out. Ash then started to unbutton her shirt, and it fell to the ground. Ash's vest and shirt came off as well. Ash reached behind to unclasp May's bra, but couldn't get it loose. "Damn bra, I can't get it unclasped." said Ash

"Can I tell you a secret, They design them so that guys can't open them." teased May as she reached around and unclasped her bra. it fell off her body but she quickly put her arm over her breasts. May was blushing as she slowly moved her arm to reveal her necked breasts to Ash

"There very attractive May, there is no need to be shy." said Ash

Ash then took one breast into his and went down kissing is gently until he found her nipple. May's nipples were fully erect and he put it into his mouth and started to softly suck on it. May moaned a little and then started to giggle "That tickles Ash" said May

"Oh, well then..." Ash went over to the other nipple and may let out even more giggles. "Ash..." said may

"Sorry, the other one looked like it needed attention"

They started to kiss again. May undid Ash's belt and unbuttoned his paints, and Ash did the same to May. Her mini-skirt fell down exposing her panties as Ash's pants fell off showing off his boxers. The panties and Boxers didn't stay on very long and then both were nude. Ash's hands started to go down and he felt May's wet womanhood, as May found Ash's rock hard dick and she started to stroke as Ash was using his fingers to massage May's clit. Ash started to kiss down, past her breasts and down to her stomach, and then he kissed May's inner thighs. May was getting giddy as Ash found what he was looking for and drove his tong into May's wet pussy. May let out a long loud moan of pleasure as Ash licked up and down, He then found May's clit with his tong and went at it, stopping to suck on it for a few seconds. May was moaning really loud "Ash keep it up, Oh yea, keep doing that." moaned may Ash then took his middle finger and inserted it into May's really wet pussy. He didn't go very deep, just enough to really drive May insane with pleasure, "Oh God, I-I-I Think I am going to come. OH GOD," May screamed as she climaxed. May was twitching all over. After a few minutes, May came down from her cloud 9. "Thank you Ash Now let me do something for you." May kissed him deeply tasting herself inside of Ash's mouth. May grabbed Ash's dick and started to stroke it.

May went down and started to kiss his balls, and licked her way up until she got to the head. then slowly she put it into her mouth and used her Tong to swirl the tip, then her head started to bob up and down. She took his dick out of her mouth thinking he would explode if she kept it up. they started to kiss again Ash put may on he back as she opened her legs to let him in. "Take it slow Ash" said May

"I will. Let me know if you want me to stop" said Ash

His dick started to go in very slowly Ash was making sure that may was OK ever few seconds until he hit her membrane. he pushed harder and May had an expression of pain on her face. "Keep going Ash" said may and finally he broke though "OWWW. That stings" said May and Ash continued until he was fully in. Ash slowly started to thrust back and forth. May's pain started to be replaced by pleasure. finally all the pain went away, leaving pleasure. "Oh This feels good now. Yea I think I can get used to this. Go ahead and fuck me faster," The thrust got a little faster, and May really started to moan. "Ash! OH Ash. This is incredible." The kept going for about 5 minutes.

"May I'm going to come. I'm pulling out," said Ash

"No I want you Ash, I'm going to come too, Give it to me lover." said may

They both started to climax together as Ash erupted inside of May. they were finally done. Ash slipped out of May and she just laid there. "Ash, I love you" said May "And I'm glad that my first time was with someone I love." Said May

"I love you too May" said Ash

A few minutes after they recovered May lit a cigarette. Ash looked at her surprised "Do you have to do that?" said Ash

"Yes, After great sex your should have a cigarette." said May "And that was great sex." After May was done they got under the covers and fell asleep in each others arms

The next day they got up and took a shower together, While in the shower they had sex again.

They got ready and went to Gary's lab, stopping at a local restraunt to get breakfast. At Gary's lab they talked about old time and Ash told him about his upcoming battle with the Elite 4

"That's great Ash, Your 4 battles away from becoming a Pokemaster." said Gary

"What do you mean Gary." said Ash

"Easy If you can beat all 4 members of the Elite 4 you will be a pokemon master." said Gary "You are supposed to be training right Ash"

"Yea, I am" replied Ash

"Good, I have a few of my pokemon here with me, so how about a battle, 3 on 3, for old times sake" said Gary

"You're on" ash replied

The battle was quick, as Ash managed to win barley. After the battle Ash and may decided to just stay at the beach for a couple of more days. While sitting on the beach watching the sun set, Ash saw a school of Lapras, and they came up to him, one of the Lapras was Ash's old friend. "How you doing Lapras" said Ash

"Lap-Lap-pras" said Lapras

"Good, I'm glad that you are happy, this is my friend May"

Lapras let out a light shot of bubble beam

"Oh how cute" said May

"Hye Lapras, How would you like a chance to battle the elite 4?" said Ash

"Lap-ras"

"Good, I have your pokeball right here, Lapras return" said Ash as Lapras went into its pokeball.

"Will you all meet me back here in about 7 months so that I can return Lapras back to you" Asked Ash

The school of Lapras all nodded there heads

_Authors note: I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing this. I was going to make this a Ash and Misty story, but changed my mind in the next chapter. Please review for me, thanks._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon,

2 months have passed since Ash and May went on Vacation to Cinnabar Island, during this time Ash has been training his pokemon hard. He has access to every single pokemon that he has ever caught except Butterfree and Beedrill. Brock, May, Tracey, and Max have been helping Ash train, by having mock battles with him, today however Ash and the gang have decided to take the day off and have a picnic at Oak's Ranch and to let the there Pokemon play. May has not been feeling good for the past few days, she has been throwing up, and just been sick to her stomach.

"May I really think you should be checked out, it's been about a week." said Ash

"It's just some kind of bug, besides after this picnic, I'm going to go lay in bed for the rest of the day." said May

"Good, I really do appreciate that you have been helping me train." said Ash

"It is the least I can do for the man I love." said May and they kiss.

"Get a room will you." said Max and Ash and May giggle a little, they find that line funny since that is exactly what they did at Cinnabar Island. They haven't told anybody that they have been having sex. They feel that it is no one's business but there own. There is a figure coming up over the hill that they are on and it is there old friend Misty. Ash, and Brock get up to give her a big hug, and then may gets up to give her one to but May faints

"May!" yells Ash as he runs over to May.

An hour later, Ash, Brock, Misty, Tracy, Max, Prof. Oak, and Delia Ketchum were all in the waiting room of the Emergency Room. May's Doctor came out, to talk to them

"Don't worry everything is O.K. Just a little dehydration, nothing to worry about" said the Doctor

"Can we see her now?" asked Ash and Max together

"May said that Ash and Max could come back and you other worrywarts should go home" the Doctor said

The doctor escorted Ash and Max to May's room, where she was hooked up to an I.V.

"Guy's don't say I told you so O.K." said May

"O.K. we won't" said Ash

"Talk for yourself Ash, I told you so, May" with a big grin on his face. "Anyway I'm just glad that you're O.K."

"Thanks Max. I'm sorry that I gave you guys a scare." said May "anyway, the doctor said that he would like to keep me here overnight just for observation, and I'll be able to leave tomorrow" said May

They continue to chit chat for a little while until Max decided to go back to Palette Town for May to get her pajamas for her.

"Here Max use Pidgeot, He'll get you there and back quicker than driving." said Ash as he gave Max Pidgot's pokeball "And Max, could you take Pikachu with you, I'm going to stay here overnight with May, I'm sure that Mom would be more than happy to look after him."

"No Problem Ash." said Max

After Max left the Doctor came back into the room "I have your test results, and I'd like to discuss them with you." said The Doctor

"I'll go down the hall and get a soda or something." said Ash

"That's O.K. Ash, you can stay, so what's up Doctor Smith." said May

"The first thing I have to say is that you should quit smoking." said Doctor Smith

"I'll get right on it" said May sarcastically

"Yes, well I had to say that, now for your test results, everything looks okay except one thing" said Dr. Smith

"What's wrong?" asked May with a concerned look on her face

"Your pregnant." said Dr. Smith

"You can't be serious. I'm on the pill." said May

"The pill is not always effective especially with someone who is around an electric pokemon all the time. The electricity makes the medicine less potent" said Dr. Smith "If you would like I can tell the father for you, if that would be easer."

"Ash is the father." said May "What am I going to do? I'm not ready to be a mother." May started to cry and Ash put an arm around her to comfort her. "What are my parent's going to say, what is your mom going to think of me? Everybody is going to think I'm a slut. I'm going to be a horrible mother."

"Easy May, Your going to be a great mom. Your parents, will still love you, my mom will still love you, so what if this baby wasn't planed, we will make good parents." said Ash

"Our life is over. Unless..." said May

"Don't even think it May!" said Ash

"No I'm not getting an abortion, that's just wrong. What kind of person do you think I am Mr. Ash Ketchum?" May shouted

"A good person, the person that I fell in love with. You were panicking. People do crazy things when they panic." said Ash

"What came into my mind was maybe we could put it up for adoption. But the more I think about it, the more I want to keep it." Said May

The next day May was released from the hospital, and they went to his mom's house. Where May went straight to bed. They agreed not to tell anybody that she was pregnant until they were ready. "Hey Brock, can we take a walk, just the two of us?" said Ash

"Yea, I guess, but you are going to have to start training again soon, or you won't be ready for the elite 4."

Ash and Brock walk down a path that led to a lake "So what's up Ash?" asked Brock

"I'm scared, Brock. I did something very stupid." said Ash

"What did you do now? It can't be all that bad." said Brock

"Yes it is, it is life changing Brock. Do you remember when May and I went to Cinnabar Island, to take Kabuto pokemon to Gary?"

"Yea,"

We said that we got a room with separate beads, and that is the truth." said Ash "But, we wound up only using one."

"That's not so bad." said Brock "Sleeping in the same bed with your girlfriend isn't bad at all, and not even stupid." said Brock

"We did sleep in it, and more." said Ash

"What are you saying Ash?" Brock said raising his voice a little.

"That night May and I made love." said Ash

"Well has it changed how you feel about May?" said Brock

"No, I really love her Brock." said Ash

"So what's the problem?"

"The problem is, that the pill is less effective if you are constantly around an electric pokemon. May is pregnant." said Ash

"Wow that is big Ash. Have you decided what to do?

"We are going to keep the baby. I just don't know what kind of father I will be. I don't even know who my father is." said Ash

"You will be a great father Ash. I know you will."

"Thanks Brock, just do us a favor, and don't tell anybody, we want to tell our families on our own." said Ash

"Not a problem."

A week later May is feeling better and Ash Takes May to a very romantic restrount. "Ash how can you afford this, with the baby on the way and all." said May "Not that I am complaining."

"Easy, since I became a trainer, with each Gym Battle and competition that I have entered I send most of it back home to Mom, and she has been investing it wisely. I would be able to survive for a very long time on just what I have made.

"So you are loaded?" asked May

"Yes. I can afford to take care of you and the baby." said Ash

"You want to take care of me?"

"Of course, I love you with all my hart." said Ash

"Ash, I love you too, and I want to take care of you too." said May

"I was hoping that you would say that." Ash said. Ash moved around the table and got down on one knee, and pulled a little black box out of his coat pocket in it was a diamond ring., "May I love you with all my hart, would you do me the honor of being my wife?" asked Ash

May started to get misty eyed and tears started to roll down her face. "Are you proposing Ash?" asked May

"Yes, I want to marry you May" said Ash

"Yes, I will marry you Ash." May said

The next day they decide to tell Mrs. Ketchum. Delia had to go to the store to get groceries, so Ash and May decided to make dinner for her Mrs. Ketchum gets home and is surprise that dinner was ready. They sit down and eat. After the meal they start talking. "Hey mom, I have something to tell you. " said Ash

"What is it honey." said Delia

"Well you see, last night, when May and I went out,..." Said Ash. Delia was looking at May and noticed her engagement ring

"You asked her to marry you didn't you." said Mrs. Ketchum and Ash nodded "ohmygod. My baby is growing up, I can't believe it. I'm so happy for you. I knew something was up. I didn't know it was this, Wow. Welcome to the family May." she went over to May and gave her a big hug.

"Wait mom, there is more." said Ash

"Don't tell me you went and eloped." said Delia

"No. May wants a big wedding, and so do I. you remember when we went to Cinnabar Island."

"Just cut to the chase Ash." said Delia

"Mom, May is pregnant." Said Ash

"I'm going to be a grandma?" said Delia

"Yes."

"I don't know what to say."

"Say something."

"I know you two will be happy, and I will help you anyway I can." said Delia "we got to have a baby shower for you May." said Delia with a smile

"Really, your not disappointed.?" said May

"NO, you two may be a little young to start a family, I will admit to that, but there's nothing that can be done, so either I am mad, and loose my son, or I can be happy, and gain a daughter and a grandbaby." said Delia

"Thank you." said May

"Like I said if you need anything, just let me know." said Delia

"I will." said May

"Whew, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." said Ash "Maybe it won't be as bad when we tell your parents and Max" said Ash

"It's not Max that will be the problem, he'll be happy, it's my parents that I am worried about." said May

They decide to go to Petalburg City to tell May's parents Caroline and Norman. Max comes along to see his parents as well. Ash and May make them dinner like they did with Ash's mom, and after dinner that is when they tell them everything

"Mom, Dad, I have an announcement to make." said May

"What is it dear." said Caroline

"Two days ago, Ash proposed." said May

"Aren't you two a little young to be getting married?" said Norman

"We love each other." said May

"I would have come to you first to ask your permission, but I didn't want to battle you for May's hand." Joked Ash

They both laughed a little." I guess your right. But you could have used the practice for your battle with the Elite 4 though." said Norman "I guess it is O.K. both of them are responsible adults, and I can tell they love each other, but you two should wait a while." said Norman

"We will be waiting until after Ash beats the Elite 4 then we will get married." said May

"That is way too soon, where will you live, where are you going to get money?" said Caroline

"Ash has a lot of money saved up from his journeys, and I do have some saved from my contests." said May "And it's not like we will stop entering contests and competing either."

"I see, well we hope that you will be happy, I suppose, just don't get pregnant." said Caroline

"Funny you should say that Mom." said May

"Your not..." said Caroline

"Yes mom I am pregnant." said May

"Oh May, Why?" said Caroline

"I was on the pill and..." said May

"NO, that's not what I meant, why did you go sleep with him before you were married, didn't I teach you better?" asked Caroline

"Mom, it's just..." said May

Carolyn interrupted "What are people going to say? The gym Leaders daughter pregnant out of wedlock."

"Your going to Doctor Brown tomorrow and well take care of this problem." said Norman

"Just wait one second Dad, I am not getting an Abortion, and I am having this baby!" Yelled May

"Like Hell. You couldn't keep your legs closed and now you want us to be embarrassed? You little slut" said Norman

"Now wait a damn minute Norman!" yelled Ash

"Shut your damn mouth kid. It is because of you we are in this mess." said Norman "She is going to Doctor Brown and you two will not get married!"

"NO I AM NOT DAD!" Yelled May "I AM GING TO HAVE THIS BABY, AND I AM GOING TO MARRY ASH WITH OR WITHOUT YOUR BLESSING!"

May got her bag and went to leave but then Norman grabbed May's arm. "You are not leaving." said May

"Let me go dad" said May

"NO."

"Dad I said Let me go" Said May

"I said no, you are going to do what I said." said Norman

"Let her go Norman, or I will make you." said Ash

Norman reached to his belt and pulled out a pokeball" Go Slaking, don't let Ash near us" But Slaking did not come out of his pokeball

Ash went over and punched Norman in the face and he released May "Fine you little slut, If you leave, don't ever come back here" said Norman

"Fine, if that is the way you want to be Father, I won't be back" said May

"And I won't be back either, until you come to your since dad" said Max

May went over to the gym and retrieved her other pokemon and left. May was in tears the whole way to Ash's house.

_The next chapter will be Ash vs. The Elite 4. Just to warn you ahead of time, The battle sequences are not very good. I suck at action sequences. Please R&R thank you_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Chapter 4

4 months have passed and Ash is ready for his battle with the elite 4 and has made his way to Indigo Plato where the battle will take place. Prof Oak has sent all of Ash's pokemon and they were waiting on him in his locker room. Ash is aloud 3 people to be on the sidelines to act like coaches, and Ash chose, May, Brock, and Max.

"Brock do you know what kind of Pokemon Prima uses?" asked Ash

"Yes, she uses Ice and Water type and Bruno uses Rock/Fighting types." Said Brock

"I'm glad that there is a 24 hour break in between the 2nd and 3 battles, otherwise I would be screwed. " said Ash

The ref for the battle came in "Here is what Pokemon Prima will be using in your battle with her, it will be a 5 on 6 battle. Lapras, Jinx, Slowbro, Dewgong, and Cloyster. Have you decided witch 6 pokemon you will take with you for your battle with Prima?" asked the Ref

"Yes, Snorlax, Bulbasaur, Bayleaf, Corphish, Tauros and Pikachu." said Ash

Ash, Brock, May and Max make there way to the coliseum for the battle. "This Elite 4 Challenge battle is between Prima and Ash Ketchum from Palette Town. Prima may use only 5 pokemon and may not change pokemon. The Challenger May use 6 pokemon and can change at anytime. The Elite Member will choose first" said the ref

"I hope that you have improved since the lat time we battled Ash" said Prima

"Yes, Prima I have."

"Good Luck to you Ash. Dewgong, I choose you" said Prima

"Let's go Bulbasaur" said Ash

The pokemon battled until Bulbasaur let loose a Solar Beam that knocked out Dewgong

"Dewgong is unable to continue, Bulbasaur wins" said the ref.

"Good Job Dewgong, you deserve a nice long rest, Go Jinx" said Prima

"Bulbasaur return, Take a break, Go Pikachu!" said Ash

Jinx and Pikachu went at in, but in the end Jinx leveled Pikachu with a Lovely Kiss/Psychic combo

"Pikachu is unable to continue, Jinx Wins" the ref called

Ash went over and picked up Pikachu and gave him to Brock" You did a good job Pikachu, take a nice long rest" said Ash "Now Go Tauros

Tarros and Jinx went at it, but Tauros was no match for the Psychic attacks ""Tauros us unable to continue, Jinx Wins" said the ref

"Tauros return, you deserve a nice long rest, go Snorlax" said Ash

Snorlax didn't have a hard time taking down Jinx with a hyper Beam

"Jinx is unable to battle, Snorlax wins" said the ref.

"Jinx return, you did a good job, now go Cloyster" said Prima

The battle raged on but Snorlax did not have much luck defecting Cloyster, and after an Ice Beam, Snorlax went down

"Snorlax is unable to continue, Cloyster wins" the ref said.

"Snorlax return, take a nice long nap, Go Corphish" said Ash

Corphish and Cloyster went at it, but thanks to Snorlax, Cloyster was weekend and Corphish managed to squeak by Cloyster

"Cloyster is unable to continue, Corphish wins" said the ref. Then Corphish stated to glow and it evolved into a Crawdaunt.

"Wow you evolved Crawdaunt, you ready for 1 more round" said Ash

"craw-daunt craw" said Crawdaunt

"Cloyster return, you deserve a nice long rest, go Slowbro" said Prima

Since psychic attacks are useless ageist a dark type Prima used all water based attacks to wittle down Crawdaunt, but in the end Crawdaunt unleashed its newest move Crunch, while Slowbro hit it with a head butt that knocked both pokemon out

"Both Crawdaunt and Slowbro are unable to continue" said the ref

both trainers recalled there pokemon

"Lapras I choose you." said Prima

"Go Bayleaf" said Ash

Bayleaf was no match for Prima's high level Lapras and fell quickly

"Bayleaf is unable to continue, Lapras wins" said the ref

"Bayleaf return, you deserve a nice long rest. Bulbasaur I choose you" said Ash

"Bulbasaur held it's own with Lapras, but it still had damage done to it, and after a nasty Blizzard attack, Bulbasaur fell down, and struggled to get up

"Bulbasaur, are you O.K." said Ash

"Bulba-Bulba-Saurrrrrrr" said Bulbasaur as it's bulb glowed and it evolved into an Ivysaur. Then just as Ivysaur took shape it continued to evolve into a Venusaur

"Wow, it is rare that a pokemon skips a second stage like that" said Prof Oak from the stands. sitting right beside him was Misty

"Bulbasaur chose not to evolve when it was in the mysterious garden a long time ago, it was at a high enough level to do that" said Misty

Venusaur made short work out of Lapras with it's newest attack Frenzy Plant

"Lapras is unable to continue, Venusaur wins and the winner of the match is Ash Ketchum" said the ref

The crowd erupted as Ash and Prima shook ands "Good job Ash, I haven't had a battle like that for some time. I see that you learned a lot since the last time we met." said Prima

"Your teaching helped a lot." said Ash

"Good luck in the next round and good luck with your upcoming marriage." said Prima

Ash got an hour to rest and to choose his next 6 pokemon. Bruno, the next member of the elite 4 has chosen 2 Onix, Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, and Machamp. Ash has chosen Noctowl, Kingler, Totodile, Swellow, Lapras, and Primeape

Ash and Bruno are on the field and shake hands" This Elite 4 challenge battle will now begin,

Bruno may only use 5 pokemon and may not Change pokemon while the challenger Ash Ketchum from Palette Town may use 6 and change pokemon at will. Lat the battle Begin

"Go Onix" said Bruno

"Totodile, I choose you" said Ash

Onix made short work out of Totodile making it faint with one hit

"Totodile is unable to continue, Onix wins" said the ref

"Totodile return, you deserve a long rest. That was a squash, so let's go Kingler" said Ash

the next battle is more completive, and Kingler used a crabhammer to knock out Onix

"Onix is unable to continue, Kingler wins" said the ref.

"Onix return. You did a good job, go Hitmonchan" said Bruno

"Kingler return, you deserve a long rest, go Primeape" said Ash

The fighting pokemon went at it tooth and nail, nether giving an inch, and in the end they knocked each other out with a mach punch

"Both Hitmonchan and Primeape is unable to continue" said the ref

"Hitmonchan return, go Hitmonlee" said Bruno

"Primeape return you deserve a long rest, Swellow I choose you" said Ash

The pokemon went at it, but Swellow's speed was to much for Hitmonlee as it hit it with an Arial Ace

"Hitmonlee is unable to continue, Swellow wins" said the ref

"Hitmonlee Return, you deserve a nice long rest" said Bruno "Now Onix, I choose you"

Onix came out of it's pokeball took one look at Swellow and evolved into a Steelix

"Swellow return, you deserve a long rest. go Kingler" said Ash

Kingler came out, and did some damage to Steelix but got knocked out.

"Kingler return, you did what I needed, thank you, Go Lapras" said Ash

Lapras comes out of its pokeball and goes to work taking down Steelix; finally it uses a sing attack followed up with hydro pump to finish Steelix

"Steelix is unable to continue, Lapras wins" said the ref

"Steelix return, take a deserved rest, now Machamp I choose you." said Bruno.

"Are you up for this Lapras?" asked Ash

"Lap-ras Lapras" said Lapras

"OK then lets go" said Ash

Lapras already tired with it's battle with Steelix did it's best to take out Machamp, but it was overcome with an Earthquake attack.

"Lapras is unable to continue, Machamp wins" said the ref.

"Lapras return, take a nice long rest, now Swellow I choose you" said Ash

Swellow and Machamp battled, while using Aerial Ace, Machamp got a lucky mega Punch in to knock out Swellow

"Swellow is unable to continue, Machamp wins." said the ref

"Swellow return, you did what you needed to, now let's go Noctowl." said Ash

Noctowl used it's Flying and Psychic attacks on a very tired Machamp, finally fainting it with it's confusion attack.

"Machamp is unable to continue, Noctowl wins and the winner of this match is Ash Ketchum!" said the ref

Bruno congratulates Ash, and Ash makes his way to the locker room to pick up his pokemon and take them to the Pokemon center for treatment. After Nurse Joy heals his pokemon, they go to a field and let all there pokemon out of there pokeballs to play and relax. Venusaur and Squirtle start to play tag, but, Venusaur accidentally tramples on it's good friend Squirtle. Venusaur forgot that it is much bigger than Squirtle since it evolved. Squirtle is very upset at Venusaur for doing this and they get into a fight. "Knock it off you two, Squirtle, it was an accident, Venusaur did not mean to hurt you, and Venusaur you will have to be more careful, you are much bigger now that you evolved." said Ash

The two pokemon made up and went back to playing with each other, but then suddenly, Squirtle started to glow and it evolved into a Wartortle. The gang looked at the newly evolved pokemon

"Wow you evolved just to play?" said Ash

"I don't think so Ash." said Brock "Wartortle felt jealous that Venusaur evolved and decided that it was time to do the same. You know that it could have evolved at any time these past few years, but it wanted to be a Squirtle to lead the Squirtle squad. It also evolved because you have your biggest battle ever coming up, and it wants to be on the team."

"I see, I already know 5 of the 6 pokemon that I will be using for my battle with Lance if I get past Agatha. I will be using Pikachu, Pidgeot, Wartortle, Charizard, and Venusaur." said Ash

"Your original 5 pokemon, who is going to be your 6th one?" asked Brock

"I'm not sure, I know that lance likes dragon types, so I was thinking about Glalie or Lapras for the Ice moves, but was also thinking of either Herocross, Muk, or Snorlax for pure power" said Ash

"The one I wish that I could have has would be Butterfree. I know Metpod would try it's best, but it isn't strong enough yet." said Ash

The gang gets back to the condo that they were staying at, and everybody decided to go to bed so that they could be well rested. Ash and May are sharing a bed. It is kid of warm in the room so Ash opens a window. They both go to bed and they cuddle up with each other, as Pikachu curls up at there feet. During the night 2 bug Pokemon come in. Pikachu pokes it's head up "Pika?" said Pikachu and looks over

The other two pokemon tell Pikachu to go back to sleep, and they will see him tomorrow.

The next day May wakes up and lets out a yell when she sees the 2 bug pokemon. Ash wakes up startled "What the hell are those 2 pokemon doing in our room?" said May

Brock and Max come barging into the room" What's wrong?" asked Brock

"There are 2 Bug pokemon that came in last night, look over there." May said pointing at the pokemon

"There were 2 Butterfree one was a pink one and the other was a regular one with a yellow ribbon tied around it. "It's Butterfree!" said Ash "It's really good to see you."

"Freeee Freeee" said Butterfree

"Who's that pokemon?" said May

"It's Ash's Butterfree. It was the first pokemon that Ash caught." said Brock

"What about that Pink one.?" asked Max

Brock and Ash explained the story about how Ash released Butterfree to go mate, and how it was in love with the pink one

"Why are you here?" asked Ash

Butterfree explained that it saw Ash battling the elite 4 on somebody's T.V. and thought Ash may want it's help

"Defently. I already Know 5 of my pokemon that I will use in the final battle, so now I know what the 6th one will be, you Butterfree." said Ash

"Wow, who would have thought all those years ago that Ash would be facing the elite 4 with his original pokemon." said Brock

Ash managed to take out Agatha in the next battle by the skin of his teeth, making him unsure if he could take on Lance.

"This is it Ash, all your dreams are going to come true, one battle away from being a Pokemaster." said Brock

"I know Brock, but really no one has been able to beat lance in the last 10 years. No one has become a Pokemon master since Lance became one." said Ash

"Ash, I have known you since you were a rookie pokemon trainer, I was the first gym leader that you beat, you have grown so much since then, I know you can win. your pokemon will go though hell for you. You have the 6 pokemon that you started with. there is no way that Lance can beat you. Stay cool, calm and collected and you will find a way to win" Brock said.

"Thank you Brock." said Ash "It's not very often that you have 2 Dragonairs, Gyarados, Aerodactyl, Kingdra and Dragonite that you will be battling."

They make there way to the Arena and Ash looks into the crowd where many of his friends and rivals are sitting, His mom, Gary, Prof. Oak, Tracy, Misty, Todd, Richie, Harrison, and countless other are on hand to witness his greatest battle ever. He is going to take on Lance, the supreme Pokemon Master.

"This final battle will be between the Elite 4 champion Lance and Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. This is a full 6 on 6 battle with no time limit. Only the challenger may switch Pokemon. When the challenger looses 3 pokemon there will be a 10 minute rest period. Let the Match begin

"Go Gyarados" said Lance

"Venusaur I choose you." said Ash

Venusaur and Gyarados go at it, with Venusaur barley knocking out Lance's Gyarados. Lance sends in Kingdra next and Ash sends out Butterfree. Kingdra beats Butterfree, but then Ash sends out Pidgeot to finish it off. Lance then sends out a Dragonair that takes out Pidgeot. Ash counters with Wartortle, witch knocks out Dragonair with it's newest attack Blizzard. After the win Wartortle evolves into a Blastoise. Blastoise manages to defeat the next Dragonair that Lance sends out. Ash recalls Blastoise and sends out Venusaur to try to deal with Aerodactyl. Venusaur witch was already tired got beat, but managed to deal out some punishment. Ash then sent Blastoise out, and It managed to knock out Aerodactyl as it went down. Lance sent out Dragonite while Ash sent out Charizard. The battle was furious but in the end Charizard went down. Ash finally sent out Pikachu. Try as it might, Pikachu just couldn't get the job done, and fell victim to a hyper beam. Pikachu somehow managed to get, but Ash knew that if Pikachu continued that Pikachu would get seriously hurt or worse.

"Pikachu return, that's enough." Said Ash

"Pika Pika chu chu Pikachu." Pikachu said shaking it's head no

"I know this is important, but it isn't worth getting hurt over, there will be another chance. Now come back."

Pikachu shook it's head no, Pikachu looked like it was going to fall over any minute.

"You are leaving me no choice Pikachu." said Ash as he reaches into his belt and pulled Pikachu's pokeball out. it had a little electric bolt on it "Pikachu Return as the red beam went out Pikachu dodged it.

"Pika Pika Chu Pika chu Pika" said Pikachu

"I know you think that you can beat Dragonite, but I love you to much to let you get hurt. Ref, I for..."

"PIKAAAAAAAAA!" Pikachu yelled as it started to glow and he evolved into a Raichu

"Rai Ria Chu Chu Raichu." said Raichu

"I didn't think a Pikachu could evolve without a thunderstone?" Said Prof Oak

"Years ago Pikachu was exposed to one. He actually slapped it away with it's tail." said Misty who was sitting next to Pro Oak

"That explains it. I didn't know that, Once a Pikachu is exposed to a thunderstone, It can choose to evolve right there or at a later time of it's choosing." said Prof Oak

"Ok Raichu looks like were back in the fight, Agility and follow it up with a double team." said Ash

The Dragonite got confused and tried to hit Raichu with Dragon Breaths. Eventually it connected, but barely and Raichu got away fast

"Raichu, that's it, we are going to use your speed, and quickness, hit and run. Hit and run. we are going to make that Dragonite chance you all around." said Ash

Dragonite could keep up with Pikachu, but It couldn't keep up with Raichu. Raichu kept the speed on as it hit Dragonite with Iron Tails and thunderbolts. Finally Dragonite let loose a Hyper beam that connected and though Raichu up into the air and It managed to land right on Dragonite's back

"O.K. Raichu FULL POWER THUNDER! "Said yelled as Raichu let loose a thunder attack that knocked out all the power in the stadium. Raichu backed away from Dragonite, but It got up, barely. "Thunder one more time." said Ash and the attack blew out hundreds of light bulbs on the stadium lighting and finally Dragonite went down for good!

"Dragonite is unable to continue, Raichu wins, and the winner of the match, and NEW Elite 4 champion Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." the ref said as the stadium erupted. May ran up to

Ash an laid a big kiss on him "You did it Ash!" said May

"I can't believe it, I won." said Ash who was shocked that he won.

Many people came down to congratulate Ash. After things calmed down Ash was taken to a stage where Mr. Goodshow came out. "Ladies and gentlemen today we witnessed the greatest battle in pokemon history. It is my great honor to present Ash Ketchum with the Elite 4 trophy, and as chairman of the pokemon league to recognize him as a Pokemon Master!"

After the ceremony Mr. Goodshow offered Ash a position in the pokemon league. His position was flexible enough to allow him to travel as he wanted to, or he could be close to home. The position was to hold training seminars and lectures on Pokemon, to pass on his knowledge to the next generation. May and Ash decided to wait to get married till after the Baby was born.

3 months later...

Ash is running around the house to collect items for a trip to the hospital. He was panicking, because May was in labor. Eventually Ash calmed down and got May to the hospital. They got May into the delivery room, and contractions started. after 10 hours of labor and contractions May gave birth to a baby girl. They named her Ashley Delia Ketchum. 2 months after the birth of Ashley, Ash and May got married at a big ceremony at Prof Oak's lab. Many of there friends and family were on hand for the ceremony, Caroline and Norman came and made up with May.

10 years later

We see a beginning trainer go up to Oak's lab, to receive her first pokemon. Ash and May are walking behind there daughter Ashley. Ashley gets to the lab where Prof Gary Oak has 4 pokeballs. A Charmader, Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Pichu. This Pichu is special it is the offspring of Ash's Raichu. Ashley picks the Pichu. The picks up the ball and lets out her new Pichu. She picks it up to give it a hug, but it uses it's Thundershock attack to shock her. Ash and Raichu laugh at the sight. "The more things change, the more they stay the same." Ash said

The End for now

_Thank you for reading I had a blast writing this. There will be a sequel, called Pokemon: XD Ash Vs. Cypher_

_Ash Ketchum's daughter has been kidnapped and Ash must travel to Orre to rescue her, and what is the connection between the Leader of Cypher and Ash Ketchum, and Team Rocket? _


End file.
